iGot Invited
by xtremesweetness
Summary: For the first time in history, the head cheerleader of Ridgeway invited a dork, Freddie, to her 16th birthday bash. Carly's glad to hear this, and tries to hook the two together. But what if her emotions gets in the way? Creddie vs. Seddie
1. Chapter 1: iCan't Believe It!

**Title: iGot Invited**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for stopping by. This is my first iCarly fanfic so please let me off softly. I gotta say, I should be working on my other stories but my mind kept on telling me to write this one and to get it out of my system. Anyway, I do hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly… but that would be so cool!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: **iCan't Believe It

Dismissal:

Carly greeted to her best friend, who was mercilessly attacking a donut. She took her physics book from her locker.

"Hey!" Sam mumbled, not taking her mouth of the donut.

"What's up with you and your crazy donut?" she asked.

"Can't talk. Must eat," she continued nibbling on her donut.

Carly shook her head. "Anyway, I got an invite from Nicole saying she wants me to come to her 16th Birthday Bash." She pulled out a small pink envelope from her bag.

Wanting to speak, Sam engulfed her donut in one gulp. "Yeah," she murmered and pulled an identical envelope from her cargo pants. "I got one too."

"Wow. I can't believe that a super popular, super hot cheerleader gave us an invite to her birthday party. I thought cheerleaders only ask cool and popular people."

"Face it, Carly," Sam placed her grimy hand on her Carly's shoulder. "We're one of them," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You're getting stains on my jacket."

Sam pulled away her hand away and licked the chocolate icing. She placed it back on Carly's shoulder. "There. Is that better?"

Carly laughed. "Yeah. That certainly is better," she said sarcastically.

"She probably invited us because of iCarly. You know, being it cool and popular and all," Sam stated.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. Why should you care?" Sam replied.

"I just want to ask him if she got in to Nicole's party too," she said.

"Nah," Sam shook her head. "That won't be possible even if he's in iCarly. Unless all the other popular people were sent to Mars and all the dorks and the nerds are left here on Earth."

Carly and Sam went to Freddie's locker. And there he was, grabbing some stuff in his locker and placing it inside his duffel bag.

Sam went to him. "HEY!"

Freddie bumped his head on the ceiling of his locker. "OW!" he moaned in pain. He turned to Sam with a menacing glare. "What do you want, Puckett?"

"Nothing. I just want to mess with you and make your morning as horrible as possible," she claimed.

"Anyways," Carly interrupted, not wanting to hear any more of Sam and Freddie's squabbles. "We wanted to ask you if you received an invitation to Nicole's birthday party this Saturday night."

"Nicole Whitaker? The cheerleader?" he said.

"Uh-huh."

Freddie turned to his locker. "No. I didn't get anything." He took out his History book.

"Ha! See? Told you," Sam turned to Carly.

"If she invited me and Sam, why didn't she invite you?" Carly said, disappointed that Freddie wouldn't be there.

"Wait. Sam got invited?" Freddie said in surprise.

"Yeah. Why? Got a problem with that?" she leaned to him, looking as if he would tear him limb from limb.

"No," Freddie shook his head furiously. He moved and inch away from Sam. "I'm not expecting to be invited to some cheerleader's birthday bonanza. I mean, they only invite guys that belong in the popular crowd. It's like the rule of civilization."

"Or the rule of the athletic, superficial, girly girl mammals we now call as cheerleaders," Sam stated, eating another batch of donuts. "Whatever you call it, Fredward ain't got hope."

"Don't say that," Carly defended. "I'm sure Nicole's gonna invite Freddie."

"What for?" Freddie jerked, slamming his locker shut. "Face it Carly. She's never going to invite me. And there's no way, no way, she's ever going to talk to-"

"Hey, Freddie," a girl behind Freddie greeted her sweetly.

Freddie turned around and almost jumped in surprise when he saw who said that. It was none other than the girl in question.

"Uh, hi, Nicole," Freddie said awkwardly, placing his hands on his pockets. He certainly wasn't expected this but there he is now, talking to an insanely hot, super popular head cheerleader of Ridgeway.

"I wanted to stop by and, you know, give you this," she opened her pink purse and held out a small, pink envelope, similar to Carly's and Sam's. "It's an invitation to my 16th birthday party this weekend. You coming?"

Carly, Sam and Freddie gawked at the pink invitation and at Nicole. Sam's jaw dropped and involuntarily dropped her half eaten donut.

"He's coming. Right Freddie?" Carly asked, hoping he would say yes. She wanted all of her friends to be there.

"Um… I don't know. My mom's gonna-" he stopped in mid sentence, noticing Carly's glare. "I mean, yeah! Sure! I'll be there," he continued, taking the invitation.

"Great!" Nicole cried with glee. "Don't worry. The party's going to be a hit, as always. See you at the party Freddie." She smiled and winked at Freddie, then turned away to join a group of giggling girls.

Freddie slowly tuned to face Sam and Carly, his face full of confusion. "What's up with that?"

"Who cares? At least you're invited!" Carly grinned with triumph.

"Yeah, but it seems so impossible, so weird," he said, glancing at the pink envelope. "The guys back at the A/V are not going to believe this."

"I'm right here and I can't believe this," Sam spoke, reaching for her fallen donut and took a bite, ignoring Carly and Freddie's disgusted expressions. "It's kinda out of a sudden that she'll just walk here and ask a dork to come to her b-day party. But still, it's really nice that you got invited to the hippest party ever in the history of parties."

_It is nice that Freddie got invited to a cheerleader's party for a change. _Carly thought. _But did I just saw Nicole grinning and winking at Freddie? Was she flirting with him? Woah! Hold it! Does Nicole like Freddie? If she does, then that answers why she invited us to go to her party! She knew that Freddie wouldn't come if she hadn't invited me and Sam! Well, at least she wanted us to be there. I have a strong feeling in my gut that Nicole DEFINITELY has a crush on Freddie. URGGHH!!! Thinking of Freddie and Nicole together gives me the creeps. I'm sure Freddie likes her. But then again, he has a crush on me since we're like 11. But he changed for a while. He no longer does those feeble attempts in flirting with me. He's been showing no signs of interest for a couple of months. Maybe I can make Nicole and Freddie to like each other… _

"Um, Carly? You there?" Freddie asked her, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" Carly jumped back to reality. _Man, I've got to stop thinking to much._

"We're just asking you 'bout how we're gonna deal with Freddie's psycho mother," Sam told her.

Carly moaned. _Oh yeah! I forgot! Freddie's overprotective mother's probably gonna go crazy when she hears he's going to a high school party with NO ADULT SUPERVISION. Curses! What are we going to do? _"Persuade her, Freddie."

"How?" Freddie cocked his eyebrow.

"I don't know. Just tell her something, like… you'll massage her feet for a month if she lets you go," she said.

"Or you could just throw her at the window and tell the police that she fell down while stargazing and that it was a total accident," Sam suggested.

Carly and Freddie glared at her. "What? You're lucky I'm even suggesting something."

"Just come up with anything you can think of," Carly turned to Freddie. "Make sure that she'll let you go."

"But what if I won't come?" he said.

"Oh come on, Freddie. Don't be such a joy killer. It's going to be fun, especially when I'm going to place the punch bowl on your head," Sam said, remembering the time when they went to a party and dumped a punch bowl on Freddie's head, making him go home soaking wet. "Ahhhh…. Good times. Gooood times."

"Just do it, Freddie," Carly added. "Please?" She smiled innocently.

"Oh, alright," Freddie said grudgingly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey! Thanks for reading. My friends want this to be a Creddie fic, although there might be a change of plans. You guys can review and then tell me if you like it to become a Creddie or a Seddie fic. Whatever it is, I'll try to finish this story. Hope you liked it. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2: iPlay Dress Up

**Title: iGot Invited**

**Hey there! Hope you guy's will like it!**

**Disclaimer: **If I own iCarly, the show's gonna suck, count on it!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: **iPlay Dress Up

**Freddie's POV**

I cautiously knocked at the door, hoping that Carly's not with Sam. She pranked me a while ago at school, making me wear a skirt and… nah! I don't want to talk about it. If she's with Carly, we'll probably have a terrible row again. Carly opened the door. Thank goodness! Sam already left!

"Hey! Did you ask your mom?" Cary queried.

"Yeah. But she said I can't go." I told her.

Her face fell. "What?!? But you have to go! I'll talk to that crazy , old —"

I took her arm before she barges in my apartment and wages a war with my mother. I grinned. "Just kidding. I'm going."

Carly shrieked victoriously and hugged me. Whoa. Didn't see that coming. I've always tried to let go of my feelings for Carly. But just one little measly hug can turn it back on. Man! Why is love so complicated?

**Carly's POV**

This is great! Freddie's in! I couldn't contain my happiness and hugged him without thinking. I didn't know when our hug lasted, but I'm sure it's pretty long. I mean, none of us seems to want to let go. Gosh! He's pretty warm. He's like one, big, cute and fluffy stuff toy that you won't grow tired of hugging. But, like all hugs, it came to an end. Freddie pulled apart, grinning from ear to ear.

'"I can see that you're really glad," he told me.

"Of course, I am!" I squealed. "How did you get you're mom to say yes?"

"I made a deal with her," he replied.

"What kind of deal?"

"You don't have to know."

"I seriously need to know. Come on! Just tell me."

"It's a family thingy. You wouldn't understand. Besides, it's weird," he explained.

"Okay. I won't invade you're 'family thing' sort of deal. Now, what are you going to wear?"

"Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I already shopped for the clothes I'm going to wear with Sam. How 'bout you?" I questioned.

"I dunno," he placed his hands on his pockets, a mannerism of his. "I'm just gonna get something out from my closet, I guess."

I groaned. Sometimes, Freddie can be so clueless. "Dude, you are going to a popular girl's party! Every popular kid in school's going to be there! You need to wear something that'll make you fit in with them."

"What do clothes have to do with fitting in?" Freddie asked.

"Let's just go to your room and we'll see if you got some nice clothes for you to wear at the party," I said, motioning for him to lead me to his room.

We got inside his apartment, and I greeted Mrs. Benson good evening. She smiled at me and asked Freddie where he is taking me. He just told her simply that I wanted to see his room. Mrs. Benson nodded and told me that I should stay for dinner, and that she's making guacamole pies, turkey legs and salsa for dinner. I said I won't be, even though the turkey legs and salsa for dinner sounds delicious. But Spencer's making his famous spaghetti tacos, and also I don't know what guacamole pies tasted like. In Freddie's expression when her mom mentioned the guacamole pies, I'm sure it tasted horrible. Freddie opened the door leading to his room.

"Here we are. My totally dull room. Make yourself comfortable," he chuckled softly.

I gazed at his room. It was my first time to ever see Freddie's bedroom. It was much spacious than mine. It was full of CDs and DVDs, his desktop computer was located at the left side corner next to his Pearbook laptop, a TV set, posters of iCarly and some rock bands, pictures of him receiving awards, trophy cases and medals, a bed (of course), 3 drawers, a closet and a door leading to the bathroom. For a boy, his room's pretty neat. It wasn't dull at all in my opinion.

I went towards his closet.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Looking for some clothes for you to try on." I answered.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he said in an abrupt fashion. "You can't just open my closet and rummage through my clothes!"

I looked at him. "Why not?"

He gave me a 'duh' look. "Because my underwear's in there," he reasoned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm not gonna rummage in it and see your underwear," I smirked. He went to his closet, took a few clothes and closed it fast so I couldn't get a peek. "Just stay right there," he quipped and went to the bathroom.

"I will!" I called back. I flopped to his bed. It was soft and warm, my kind of bed. I reached towards the pillow and placed it below my head. If my bed is like this, I'd probably be asleep in an instant. I can hear Freddie opening the faucet. I imagined Freddie changing _here,_ inside this room and not in the bathroom. He probably won't agree if I asked him to change here and I'll just turn around. He's a shy and reserved boy; he wouldn't even let me take a peek on his wardrobe for the reason that he's afraid that I'll see his underwear! I giggle at the thought. He grew taller than me, his voice got deeper and even though his skinny, I can tell that he got a little bit muscular and burned all of his baby fat. He's also a very smart guy, being a straight-A student, being a spelling bee champion and knows a lot of things when it comes to computers and technology and stuff. Anyone who gets to be Freddie's girlfriend's going to be lucky. But no. There's no way _I, _Carly Shay_, _am going to be Freddie's _girlfriend_. We are just friends. I established that rule. No matter how perfect Freddie may sound. We're going to be just friends.

The bathroom door opened, making me stand up and peer at my shoulder. My eyes grew wider.

Freddie was wearing a black shirt with embroidered designs that fits for a guy, a black sweater, denim pants, grey Converse shoes and black wristbands. His hair was a little bit messy, maybe because when he slipped on his shirt, he had a nervous grin on his face and cleared his throat a couple of times.

"So? Is this okay?" Freddie asked, obviously uncomfortable.

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. It seemed that all of it was stuck in my throat. He looked great! Quite attractive, I might say. The way his clothes fitted his frame perfectly, it can make every girl in school just stop and stare at him.

"I know, I know. This doesn't fit me. I'll go change," he headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand. It was warm, like he was when I hugged him earlier. "It's uh… great! Awesome! You should wear that at the party!" I stammered, hoping I wasn't making a complete fool of myself in front of him.

He doesn't seem convinced. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes! Really. I just, well, I wasn't expecting you to have those kinds of clothes, especially the wristbands. I thought you're mom doesn't want you to wear wristbands? She said that maybe you can't get it off and it may block your blood circulation or something."

"These are just gifts from my cousins. I'm not used to these clothes, either. Maybe it's not a good idea to wear this at Nicole's party."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Wanna know my feeling?"

"Yeah. What?"

"I feel that you finally got the right clothes to wear."

He smiled at me. Gosh! His smile was breathtaking! "Thanks."

He took of his wristbands, afraid that his mom will see them and opened the door, motioning for me to step out of the room first. "After you," he added jokingly.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I grinned and curtseyed before him. We both laughed and headed to the door and I went to my apartment.

"Goodnight, Carly," he flashed me his warm, brown eyes.

"Yeah. Goodnight," I smiled and closed the door behind me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Phew! That was hard. I was so excited I decided to make chapter 1 and 2 in on go. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: iGot Paired

**Title: iGot Invited**

**Hey, hey, hey! Thanks again for sparing your time in reading this big excuse for a fanfic. Anyway, I got a lot of PMs saying that it should be Creddie vs. Seddie vs. Frecole… or maybe it was Nreddie… whatever it is, it implies the shipping Freddie and Nicole. I just made up the whole Nicole thing, by the way. Figured that maybe I'll start making up new characters instead of the original cause maybe Dan's gonna sue me if the characters didn't act as if they were them at all. Get my point? This is dedicated to the Seddie fans. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own iCarly, yada, yada, yada…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: iGot Paired**

_ I'm gonna kill Sam for this, _Freddie thought, running as fast as he could to room 128. It was his English class and he was running late. A while ago, Freddie made a joke about Sam, which infuriated her so much that she dumped her lunch in Freddie's face. Want to know what food is it? It happens to be chocolate pudding. He had a hard time rubbing it off at the restroom, afraid that maybe some traces of chocolate was left at his hair and that a couple of classmates would laugh at him. _I hope I'm not too late! _Freddie screamed in his head and ran as fast as he could. _Curses! Why does this room have to be in the 4th floor? _He made it through the hallways and finally reached room 128.

"Well, Mr. Benson. How nice it is for you to finally join us," Ms. Dillinger said. She stopped and leaned to the left. "Oh. Ms. Puckett! It seems that you have finally broken the record for being the tardiest student."

Sam walked a few steps forward in order to be standing next to Freddie. "Yeah, except that they didn't give any medals for that kind of award."

"But now, I'm giving you an award for being," she peeked at her class record. "37 times late this month."

"Hurrah," Sam said sarcastically, waving her arms in false delight. "I'm going to get an award."

"Also as a punishment for Mr. Benson for being late today, I am going to group you as partners for the rest of the semester."

"WHAT?!?!" Sam and Freddie said in unison. A lot of the students were groaning, giving pity looks to Freddie and some were laughing and giggling.

"Well, as I have observed, your _hostile _relationship is very evident, and I presume grouping you together can finally make you two work as a team, _and I can finally get that Best Teacher of The Year award from Ted_," she added silently.

"But you can't do that! You know I can't stand being to close to a dweeb!" Sam argued. "Not to mention a freakishly, annoying dweeb!"

"And I thought Jason and I are already partners for the rest of the semester!" Freddie reasoned.

"I'll pair him with…" she peered at the record again. "Either Terrence or Jessie."

"But – "

"What I said shall be done," Ms. Dillinger told them.

"But I – But we - "

"No buts! Sit!"

"But what if we – "

"SIT!" Ms. Dillinger thundered.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy. Sheesh, such a hot head," Sam grumbled as she took her seat. Rolling his eyes, Freddie took his seat next to Sam, much to his dismay.

"Okay! Now that that fracas is already over, I have great news for you," Ms. Dillinger announced.

"What? You're resigning?" Sam asked hopefully.

Ms. Dillinger pointed her finger at Sam so that she wouldn't make any further comments. "Discipline, young lady!" And she went to her desk.

"Its no use," Freddie sneered. "She doesn't even know how to spell discipline."

"FYI, I _do _know how to spell discipline," she retorted.

"Oh yeah? Would you mind spelling it out for me?" Freddie grinned, trying to make his voice lower as possible as the teacher took something under her desk.

"D – I – S – I," she paused, noticing Freddie's smirk growing.

"I?" Freddie chuckled.

"Just wait 'till class is over. Then you'll know how to spell PAIN," she retorted.

"Okay class," she pulled out a several papers and distributed them among the class. "Since the English Month is nearing, we will have a contest! It is a story writing contest! Whoever wins in this class will compete with the other high school campuses in the state!" she clapped enthusiastically.

The students remained expressionless.

"Well then," Ms. Dillinger adjusted her collar. "Let us start. First round, novel making. And by the way, you initiative mammals will be working in pairs-"

"If we are so initiative, then why should be working in p-"

"DON"T INTERRUPT!" Ms. Dillinger yelled, and readjusted her collar. "I must mention that this is about thirty percent of your grade so don't disappoint me. Deadline's on Friday. Just write!"

Freddie slowly turned his chair to face Sam. "So… what should be the theme of our story?"

Sam shrugged and said, "I don't know. What do you want?"

Freddie became stunned at her response. She never considered or even asked for his opinion about anything, until now. "Well, it must be something enjoyable. Something that the readers would like or… can relate to."

"Would you like it to be funny?" she asked again.

Freddie smirked nervously. "Yeah. It would be nice."

Sam smiled at him. "Well, you're a funny guy. Any ideas you'd like to add?"

Freddie became stunned for the second time around. _Me? Funny? What has gotten in to her? A while ago, she was as mean as ever. And now, she's acting like a deary dear to me. Am I really talking to Sam?_

"Uh, dork to Earth? Any suggestions?" she queried.

"Oh, um… what about a guy who can read minds? He gets so crazy about it and-"

"Whoa, hold that thought. A mind reader? That's one of the most ridiculous thing that I've heard."

"Well, ridiculous can be funny."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Nerd's gotta point," she shifted her sitting position and leaned a closer to Freddie. "About this guy who can read minds. What's gonna happen to him?"

"He's uh…" Freddie paused. "Maybe you should think of the next part of the plot."

Sam thought for a moment and then flopped at her seat. "Ooohhh! How about this? At first, he gets a little excited that he can read minds. And after a few weeks, he gets sick of it and tries to be normal. You know, like the feeling teenagers get when they're insecure?"

Okay, now Freddie's stunned for the _third _time around. _I can't believe it! She's brilliant!_

"Great idea, Sam," he said formally. "That way, a lot of people can really relate to the story."

"Can we put violence in it? Like nerds getting wedgies, dorks getting shoved in the toilets, band geeks being puffed with-"

_Okay. The old Sam's back. _Freddie thought. "Um, maybe there could be bullies. But there shouldn't be to many or to much violence. Ms. Dillinger's gonna give us a bad grade."

"Yeah. Somehow, I just wish that I could at least get a grade past D," Sam laughed. "Who am I kidding? The word Sam and A+ wouldn't be seen in the same sentence unless the one who wrote it is blind."

"You know, you could get an A+ if you really studied hard," Freddie told her.

Sam sneered. "Pffttt… Yeah right. Like I would do that."

_What was I thinking? _Freddie thought.

Sam leaned a little bit closer to him and stroked his hair. Freddie was getting a nervous and was all shaky. "You got a little pudding in your hair," she explained as she tried to get the sticky substance off of Freddie's brown hair.

Freddie felt a little awkward and tried to rub it off by saying, "Courtesy of Sam."

Sam smiled weakly and got rid of the chocolate pudding, the pudding sticking on her fingers. She studied it for a while and then sucked it.

"So… anything else?" Sam exclaimed, licking her fingers.

Without thinking, Freddie blurted out. "How about romance?"

Sam gawked at him, her eyes ready to pop. "Romance?"

The damage has been done, and there's no point avoiding it. Freddie needs to wriggle out of this one. "Uh… this guy really likes this girl, you know, before he even had the ability to read minds. He's really in love with this girl, he tries to ask her out to the fall dance even though he knew that she would turn him down," he paused. "And the fact that he's so shy that he throws up whenever he is near her."

Sam giggled. Freddie liked it when Sam laughed genuinely, though he would rather not admit it.

"Then, when he gets his mind reading thingies, he reads his crush's mind, gets into her consciousness, and discovers that," he took a deep breath in and leaned a little bit colder to Sam so she would her him clearly. "she likes him. A lot."

Sam placed a finger under her chin. "Let me guess, the boy's name is Freddie Benson and the girl's name is Carly Shay?"

Freddie shook his head furiously. "No."

Sam smirked. "Oh come on! You know you want to."

"Nah. I'll let that pass. I don't want either of our names to be placed on the story."

Sam's eyes squinted. "You sure about that? I know you like her a lot."

Freddie shook his head and grinned. "I think that I should get a break about me and Carly for a while."

Now it was Sam's turn to be stunned. _Now that's something I wouldn't expect for him to say. He used to take every single chance that will make Carly love him. Does Freddie…like someone else? Hmmm… I'd rather doubt that. Oh my gosh! Is he smiling? I gotta say, I simply like it when he smiles like that. And there is no way in Seattle that anyone will know that I like his toothy grin. _

"You know, I have a feeling we're getting an A on this assignment," he quipped.

Sam blinked. "Really? I never thought of getting an A before."

He nodded. "With my writing skills and your uh… imagination, we can get an A and maybe win this contest hands down."

"Way to be the bragger, Nerddie," Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, and don't forget about your lesson about PAIN after this class," she clenched her fists.

Freddie's eyes widened. "Not looking forward to that."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** Sorry if this chapter doesn't have enough fluff in it. But I realized that Freddie and Sam shouldn't be rushed, and that sometimes love will take a long time to develop, especially if those two persons have a somewhat love or hate relationship. Not that I experienced love before, LOL. Well, I do hope you liked it! R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4: iPlay Matchmaker

**Title: iGot Invited**

** Hallo guys! I made a few modifications in this chapter but not much was changed. I also made a poll regarding the Seddi vs. Creddie vs. Frecole/Nreddie matter. I do hope you'll vote so I can finally conclude which pairing would win in the end. Next chapter's gonna be Seddie, but for now, Creddie vs. Frecole/Nreddie!**

**Disclaimer: **I only own this story no matter how much I wished that I can own more…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: iPlay Matchmaker**

"Okay! Before we end our web cast this week, we are having a poll right here on iCarly," Carly announced.

"Only here on iCarly," Sam repeated.

"You dudes are going to vote for the best dressed person seen in a celebrity party," Carly said.

Sam pressed a button on her remote and claps, cheers and applauses were heard. "Freddie, show our lovely contestants," Carly instructed.

Freddie typed a something and pushed a few buttons on his laptop. "Rerouting on screen." In a few seconds, 4 people appeared on the screen.

Carly and Sam went close to the monitor. "Contestant number one wears white polo shirt, black vest, black slacks and extremely shiny shoes," Carly narrated.

"Hmm… not bad," Sam cooed. Sam went to the image of contestant number two's image and studied it closely. "While contestant number two wears white polo shirt, black vest, black slacks and another pair of extremely shiny shoes. Isn't that amazing?"

"Let's see what contestant number three's wearing," Carly leaned closer to the image of contestant number three. "Ahhh… Apparently, contestant number three wears white polo shirt, black vest, black slacks and well, another pair of very shiny shoes!"

Sam gaped at the picture of the fourth contestant. "Whoa… Seems like our fourth contender is an old timer, eh?" she smirked; pointing out that the man must be at the age of 62. "But, yes, he wears white polo shirt, black vest, black slacks and shiny shoes that he probably made it shiny with constant spitting and polishing."

"So, iCarly fans, if you want to think either contestant number one, two, three or four is the best dressed, then click on the clicky, beepy buttons that appear on the right side of your screen," Carly instructed.

"And yes, we are out of time," Sam pouted, pressed a button on her blue remote and people groaning "AWWWWWWW!!!" became audible. "So tune it next week for another show here on iCarly."

"Where things happen where you can't see anywhere else," Carly and Sam said in unison.

"Bye you guys!" Carly said.

"See you next week! And don't forget to place how many meatballs I must shove in Freddie's pants!"

Carly and Sam waved.

Freddie went to his laptop and ended the show. "And that's a wrap. Great show, guys!"

"Yeah," Carly claimed. "You too," she congratulated.

Sam's phone began ringing. "I got it." She glanced at the caller's ID. "It's my mom." She pressed the 'Answer' button and said, "Talk, mom." "Yeah?" "Ohhhhkaaayyyy…" "Uh-huh." "Got it. Be there in a jip." She placed her pocket. "Gotta go guys. Mom wants me to come home and bring 3 buckets of fried chicken."

"Is there going to be a celebration?" Carly questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe one of my relatives got out of parole," Sam answered indifferently. "See ya tomorrow Carls! You too, Fredwad."

"Bye, Sam," Freddie waved, fixing his equipment.

"Make sure you won't get into trouble!" Carly called out as the elevator started to close.

"I won't!" Sam called back and the elevator closed, bringing Sam downstairs.

Freddie grinned. "Typical Sam," he flopped his laptop.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Carly's POV**

Wow. Wonder if the fried chicken will even arrive in one piece at Sam's house. But you know Sam. She'll probably eat it all and massacre the dead thing.

"Typical Sam," Freddie grinned.

"Yeah," I replied. Wait. Now Freddie and I are all alone here. Great! Now I can make my plan in action! "Say Freddie," I began. "Do you like Nicole?"

"Huh?" Freddie raised his head abruptly.

I chuckled. "I asked you if you like Nicole?"

"Yeah. Of course I do. She's nice," he answered me and took a seat on a beanbag.

"No. I meant do you like her like her," I took a seat next to him, our knees almost touching.

It took Freddie a while before I got a proper answer. "Well, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"You like her, don't you? There's no use lying," I punched him playfully in the arm.

He smiled warmly at me and chuckled. "I'm serious, Carls. I'm not really sure. Yeah, she's a nice gal, and she likes hanging out with me during breaks and she's been introducing me to some of her friends lately. But, I kinda get some strong feeling in my

gut whenever I'm near her."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sam's POV**

I pressed my head harder on the elevator shaft. I can't hear a single thing! Oh well, those crispy fried chickens are waiting for me. I pressed the 1st level button and I'm out!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Carly's POV**

"Oh," was all I had to say. For some reason, I feel kinda glad that he seems to be uninterested in Nicole. Hold your horses, Carly! You shouldn't FEEL glad! You're hooking up Nicole and Freddie together so Freddie doesn't have to chase you all the time. Yeah, I admit it. I usually like it when Freddie flirts with me. And I'm really missing it. Freddie seems to be confused about what he feels about Nicole. Maybe this isn't the right time to be pressing him for answers. Although…

"Do you want her to like you?" I asked him.

Freddie raised and eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, you, Nicole. Nicole, you," I implied.

Freddie grinned and threw his arms upward. "I think I'm not ready for that now."

"Come on! Freddie, this is a once in a lifetime chance in getting a cheerleader to date you! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Not really," he told me, his fingers drumming on his lap.

"If you want Nicole to like you, then you should come to me for advice."

"Why should I ask advice from you? I can always ask Spencer."

"Uh-huh. And what's Spencer's gonna tell you, eat flappa-jammas and stick a fork on her butt?"

"You've got a point."

"The best one to ask girl advice is to a girl."

"Okay. Let it rip."

The first thing that came into my head was the thing that I blurted out. "What do you like in a girl?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Freddie's POV**

"What do you like in a girl?" Carly asked me.

I blinked thrice. How the heck am I going to answer this? "Are you gonna give me good advice or is this simply an interrogation?"

"Oh just answer the question, Freddie," she said impatiently.

"Um – I – uh," I stuttered. I was gonna say that almost everything that I like I a girl is the qualities that she has already, but I'd rather not say it. This is one of the other factors that will ruin our friendship. She longs for my friendship, not my love. And the fact that Sam will make fun of me about my unrequited love for Carly. Hope I can just let go of her. That's it! Maybe Nicole's the key! But first, I gotta undergo Carly's question.

"I want a girl that's nice, sweet," I enumerated. "She can be smart, has a great smile, likes sports but not to much, not obsessed in text messaging and fun."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Carly's POV**

I felt my heart skip a beat. An image of Freddie and Nicole, _together_, walking hand in hand with the possibility of making out was the thing that flashed in my mind. Surely, Nicole can't have all the qualities Freddie said he wants in a girl. I mean, Nicole IS an obsessive texter. And being with Freddie for a long time makes me conclude that this is one of the things that he hates. For some reason, I can imagine Freddie with… _me!_ Man! I'm being paranoid. Ugh… my stomach feels funny. Gosh! Now I can imagine Freddie kissing me! AAHHHHH!!!!! Get out of my head! I got to get out! Right now! PRONTO!

Freddie, noticing how incredibly pale I am, asked me. "Carly, are you okay? You look pretty sick," he queried, his voice hinting concern.

"Oh, it's nothing," I shrugged and placed a hand on my forehead. "I just need to rest."

"Here," he reached out for my hand which I readily accepted. He led me to the elevator and we both stepped in.

"You're hand is a little warm. Are you really sick?" he asked me.

"I'm fine Freddie," I managed to flash him a smile. "You don't need to worry 'bout me."

He smiled back at me. Man! I just love to see him smile at me like that. And in a fragment of a second, we both realized that we've been holding hands ever since we stepped inside the elevator. We both glanced at each other and pulled away instantly. I looked everywhere but him. Jank it! The elevator's going as slow as possible! And you dare call yourself an elevator! The next time the elevator repair man's coming, I'm going to sack him. At long last, we managed to get to the kitchen.

I took a peek at Freddie, who couldn't help grinning. I couldn't help but grin too, especially when our eyes met. He makes me feel vibrant, so alive… a kind of feeling Jake nor Shane not even Griffin can give to me! Dingbats! What's wrong with me? No matter how much I reminded myself of the _rule_, my emotions just kept on resurfacing, no matter how much I tried to dig it beneath my soul. Whenever he said something funny or sweet, my feelings kept on coming out, and that means I have to dig deeper. This is so complicated!

"So…" Freddie tried to fill in the awkward silence, still smiling like there's no tomorrow. I guess he's just as confused as I am.

"Sorry the advice-giving-about-girls got cut short," I apologized.

"It's okay," he placed his hands on his pockets. "You need to have some rest. Its not like I'm desperate or want to holler you or something."

"Oh, Mama! What do we have here?" Spencer came in, giving Freddie a wink and me a suspicious look. "You've been up there for a long time. What have you been doing?"

"Spencer!" I scolded him, making side way glances at Freddie. His expression was the same as mine, embarrassed and happy at the same time. Yeah, we're weird.

"Okay, okay. I'm just playing," my brother told us, but that smirk is still not wiped away from his face. "Anyway, your web show today was AWESOME! I seriously vote for contestant number two."

I laughed. The contestants wore the same kind of clothes. My brother is also weird. Hey, welcome to the family! "Why did you vote for contestant number two?"

"Because he's good lookin'" he simply explained. "Like me," he added.

I laughed again. "I'll take that as an understatement."

"Well, I got to go. See you at school, Carly. Bye Spence," Freddie called to us.

"Bye Freddo!" Spencer bid goodbye, munching on his taco.

Freddie flashed another one of his adorable smiles, and just like that. He was gone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She's coming, Freddie," Carly uttered to his best friend, who was constantly burying his face in his locker. "Talk to her!"

"I don't wanna," he whined, burying his face more.

"Stop acting like a kid and start acting like a man," Carly prompted him. "Are you a kid or a man?"

Freddie immediately took out his head from his locker. "I'm a man."

"Then go get her!" she pushed Freddie towards Nicole. As expected, Freddie bumped to her.

"I'm sorry! So sorry, Nicole! I was just – I didn't mean to – ugh! Carly's so dead!" Freddie grimaced.

She giggled. "It's okay. It's just an accident, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's a TOTAL accident," he flashed a glare at Carly. Carly just waved and smiled innocently.

"So, going for cheerleader practices today?" he asked lamely.

Nicole nervously twirled a strand of her blond hair. "Got that right. We're doing a couple of exercises and routines today. My team wanted to make it to the regionals so we need to practice a lot. It kinda flips me out."

Carly tried to get the conversation a little clearly. _I can clearly see that notorious blushing and nervousness. My plan's working! But the nasty feeling in the pit of my gut's coming back. Ugh! Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy for Freddie. Speaking of Freddie, he doesn't know what to say to her next. Time to help this oblivious boy. _

Freddie tuned to Carly, looking helpless.

Carly waved her hands frantically.

Freddie cocked his eyebrow. "What?" he whispered.

"Ask her out," Carly mouthed.

"Oh," Freddie nodded and went back to face Nicole, who was smiling uncontrollably. "Uh… I wanted to uh… ask you, something," he stuttered.

"Hmm?"

"Would you… um… want to … with me go date?"

"Um, sorry. Didn't quite catch that."

He took a deep breath in and spat out. "Would you go on a date with me?" Freddie closed his eyes and got ready for Nicole to slap him and bid him good riddance.

"Sure. I'd love too."

Freddie's eyes burst open. "Really?"

Nicole nodded. She took a paper and pen from her bag and scribbled. She passed it to Freddie. "Here's my number. Call me later."

"Wanna go to Skybucks? I'll pay," he offered.

"That sounds great. I'll see you later then," she quipped and went towards the gym.

"Yeah," Freddie said in a dreamy voice. "I'll see you later."

Carly screeched and hugged Freddie. "You finally did it!"

Freddie readjusted his duffel bag. "Wow. That was hard. Anyways, I couldn't have done it without you. Besides, we're going out as friends. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But it could grow in to something else," Carly meaningfully spewed.

He smirked. "Nah… It won't happen."

"Why not? I'm just glad that you got your first date with Nicole," Carly hugged him joyously. _Glad and sad…_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Phew! That was tough. I made a new iCarly fanfic entitled iKnow Your Stars. It's just a parody of _Know Your Stars _in the Nick show _All That. _If you guys have time, please read this story and review if you like. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. **

**To all the Seddie fans, Seddie's gonna happen next....**


	5. Chapter 5: iThink I'm Confused

**Title: iGot Invited**

**Hallo once again, guys. As requested, I posted a poll on my profile so that I can finally conclude which pairing would end up in this story. So, if you want either Seddie or Creddie or Frecole/Nreddie, just vote. Here comes Seddie!**

**Disclaimer: **I will never own iCarly. Never… ever…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: iThink I'm Confused**

School (7:56 am)

"So?" Carly asked for the millionth time. "How was it? Come on!"

"Yeah, Fredwad. How did your date go with the sizzling hot cheerleader?" Sam jeered. "Man, did I just say that?"

Freddie shook his head. "Why should I tell you guys? It's utterly personal."

"Pffttt… and what can you possibly know about anything personal?" Sam piped.

"Come on! Spill the juice. When we're dating guys we won't hesitate to give details to you. And you should be too. Now tell us what happened!" Carly demanded.

"We need to know!" Sam added.

"Okay, okay. No need to be pushy," he quipped. He placed a few of his notes in his locker. "What _do _you guys want to know?"

"Like what did she say?"

"Did you make the first move?"  
"Did you kiss?"

"Eww, Carly. I can't imagine Freddie kissing Nicole. But if you did," Sam fidgeted. And then her eager eyes turned to Freddie. "Did she throw up? Did she run for her dear life? Ooohh! Or did she ran and scream and hurl at the same t -"

"Stop making fun of Freddie or he'll never tell us," Carly defended.

A huge smug grew in Sam's face. "Whatever. Just tell us the whole thing. I promise I wouldn't tease you."

"Ha! As if that's going to happen," he claimed and slammed his locker.

Sam shook her head. "No, seriously. I'm not gonna laugh at you. Just tell us everything."

Carly looked over her shoulder. "Who are you and what did you to Sam?"

"Oh would you just get over that whole dang thing?" she said, quite annoyed.

Freddie took a deep breath before spilling everything to them. "It was great."

Carly winced. "There are a lot of definitions of 'great'. What kind of 'great' was it?"

"It was… well, okay. We talked and laughed a lot, and she asked me about you guys and how was it hanging out with you coz I was spending a lot of time with you than with anyone else."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you guys are a lot of fun to be around."

"That's it?"

"Well, I also told her that being with you, especially with Sam, can be quite painful."

"Aaahhh," Sam grinned. "It was very smart of you to tell her about that."

Freddie gave her a "duh" look. "She knew that before I even spoke of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What did she say?" Carly spat out impatiently.

"She said that she'd love to hang out with you sometime, but she's very busy with her friends and didn't have the heart to leave them."  
"Yeah, right. She's just saying that so you would think she's nice and you would fawn at her," Sam huffed, not hiding the jealous tone in her voice.

Freddie was a little bewildered by this, but Carly shrugged it off in a second.

"And?" Carly was certainly dying to hear more.

Freddie's face turned into a few shades of red and slid his hands in his pockets. "And she said that we should…"

"You guys should what?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't try to keep us in suspense! You guys should what?"

He cleared the lump on his throat and began to speak, albeit nervously. "She said that we should go out sometime, you know, get to know each other. And, uh, be friends."

"Did she kiss you?" Carly squealed.

"Yeah. We are _dying _to know," Sam said in feigned excitement.

He closed his eyes and blurted out. "Yes, but on the cheek. That doesn't count!" he added.

Carly screeched and shook Freddie's hand madly. "Congratulations, Freddie."

"_And Congratulations to me! My plan worked!" _Carly thought. _"Now about the party…"_

Sam smiled weakly and took her turn to shake his hand, although quite slowly. "Yeah. Congratulations." "_Come on, Sam. It was just a peck on his grimy cheek. What does it matter to you?" _Sam mentally scolded herself.

Freddie couldn't help but grin. "Thanks. It's not a big deal, actually. We are just friends." His grin grew wider. "But I gotta say getting a date with a cheerleader sure is awesome."

Carly was about to open her mouth to speak when the school bell rang indicating that it was time for first period.

"Come on, lover boy. Time to get to class," Sam grabbed Freddie's sleeve and Carly's arm and motioned to the classroom.

"Since when are you in a hurry to get to class?" Freddie questioned.

Sam ignored him and dragged the two to their Social Studies room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dismissal:

"Where is she?" Freddie glanced at his watch. He and Sam have been waiting for their best friend to arrive.

Sam's eyes lit up and smacked her hand on her forehead. "Oh yeah! I forgot! She said that she had those make-up classes for Science."

Freddie snickered. "You could've told me a while ago."

"Are you dumb or don't you know the definition of 'forgot'," she exclaimed.

"Should we wait for her?"

"Nah. Let's just head to her apartment and get ready for iCarly rehearsals. She'll show up in an hour."

He agreed and headed with Sam to the Bushwell Plaza.

They've been silent for a long time and Freddie decided to break the silence.

"So… how was your day?" he asked lamely.

"Horrible as always. Good thing I had enough self-control not to jump on front of Mr. Howard's face when he was yapping at me during Math."

"Wow. Surprised me that you have self-control."

"The reason why I'm not beating you up and smudging your face in the pavement is because I have self-control."

Freddie chuckled and went on. "Mr. Howard been rough on you lately?"

Sam nodded and flashed a smile at him. "Yeah… the person I can take my anger on is to Gibby, to Jeffery and to you," she punched him (hard) at the arm.

He chuckled for the second time, much to his and Sam's amazement. "I'd better watch out for that."

Another moment of silence followed, and Sam was the one to break it off. "Heard you were coming to the party this Saturday."

Freddie absent mindedly nodded.

"How'd you get that neurotic mom of yours to say yes?"

He remembered the day when he begged for his mom to let him come to Nicole's party, and got an irrational deal of painting pots with her during Sunday afternoons. He thought that telling Sam would be the cost of his social life. "I don't want to say it."

"Why dorkwad? Made an embarrassing deal with your mom?" Sam claimed.

Freddie caught a glimpse of her, grinning for she knew she was right. A huge breeze caught on, her hair distraught from the sudden wind. She tried her best to tame her hair, but garnered not much result.

As an instinct, Freddie tried his best to tame Sam's blonde hair, stroking the strands with his hands. Sam stood still, trying to keep her bearings. She felt almost weird and wondered how can a simple gesture make her stomach rise and fall.

Freddie pulled his hand away, and they stood silently for a minute.

"Uh, just tell me if you have the intention to stay here for a while," she stated.

"Oh, um…" Freddie shifted his hands and went towards the nearing entrance of the building. Sam just shrugged and followed. They went to Carl's apartment and saw Spencer, who was busy talking at the phone for a moment.

"Of course. Yes, I know, American Sings is like the best show e- yes. I am eating oatmeal right n- Wait. NO WAY! He said that?!"

"Spencer? Can we go to the third floor? We need to rehe-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure, Freddo," he turned his attention to the phone. "Uh-huh. She is pretty darn good, don't you think?"

Freddie and Sam hurried to the stairs, not wanting to use the elevator. They reached the studio. Sam took a seat at the beanbag. "Aaahhh… I do wish my butt can always get this comfy kind of feeling."

Freddie cocked his eyebrow and managed his gadgets on the table. After that, he brought his laptop with him and plunged into the beanbag next to Sam.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam said in a moderate tone.

"Sure," he said, his eyes still not leaving the screen. "What is it?"

"Do you really like Nicole?" she queried abruptly.

Freddie's eyes traveled to Sam, who was trying to avoid his gaze. "You know, Carly asked me the same thing."

"Psssccchhh..." Sam grimaced. "She's been making it a big deal lately. You know, you and Nicole and all."

He smirked. "Yeah. She's insisting that I should date her and kept on telling me that I should run to her for advice."

"Honestly, seeing you and that perky cheerleader kinda gives me the heebie jeebies," Sam commented.

"I know. It is queer."

"But you still aren't answering my question. Do you like her?"

Freddie bit his lower lip. That was the question he'd been trying to avoid. He doesn't know for sure about how he felt towards Nicole, likewise to Sam. He mentally slapped himself. Why on earth is Sam included in this? He knows very well that he and Sam are just friends; nothing more. His head was hurting and his heart was throbbing, frantically searching for the answers. He never felt this confused before.

"I'm not really sure," he managed to answer.

Sam seemed contented at this. "Okay. I'm not gonna pressure you anyway. If I would, you'd probably be acting like a crazed baboon right now although it would be fun to see that," she grinned reassuringly. "But, if you have any problems with… you know… Nicole, you can always come to me."

This made Freddie even more confused. Well, grateful and confused. Grateful because Sam offered him a help when it comes to dealing with Nicole, but confused because the Sam he knew never offered him help, or talked to him a little bit, dare he say it, _nicely _before. He just smiled, his eyes crinkling and said, "Thanks."

Sam nodded and as if on cue Carly went inside the studio.

"So, hope you two didn't kill each other when I was gone," Carly placed 3 drinks of peppy cola on the table.

Sam stood up. "Nope. Thanks to your 'self-control' tutorial. But I'd rather say, it didn't quite work," she grinned devilishly to Freddie, who was at that time shifting his hands again nervously.

Carly laughed lightly. "Okay. How 'bout another rehearsal?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So… what d'you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Does it suck hardcore? Sorry if you think it's bad. Please make suggestions for me to improve this story. I just counted the votes on my poll. Figures that a lot voted for Creddie. But, you've got a lot of time to vote! So go vote now! R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6: iTry To Choose

**Title: iGot Invited**

**Hey there again, you guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating for a couple of weeks now. I've been really busy. Anyways, hope you'll like this chapter. **

Poll Results as of 09/26/09:

Creddie : 10

Seddie: 8

Nreddie/Frecole: 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly, it's so cool and I am so lame.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: iTry To Choose**

_Hey._

_Hey._

_What'cha thinking about?_

_I was wondering about us._

_What about us?_

_Do you still like me? Or do you like me now as a friend?_

_What are you talking about?_

_I want to know what you think of me._

_Well, I like you. A lot, actually._

_But I sense that I'm not the only girl, aren't I?_

_I've been in a very tight situation, as a matter if fact. I'm really confused about… this topic. I'm not that good when it comes to girls._

_*sigh* Just tell me who you like when you're ready._

_Wait! Wait!_

"Mr. Freddie Benson," Mr. Clemens, their History teacher was trying to wake up Freddie from his dream state. "Would you mind telling me why are you sleeping in my class?"

"Hmm," Freddie readjusted his face and buried it more in his arms, still snoozing. "Stop bugging me mom. Can you give me a cookie instead?" he mumbled.

A series of snickers and giggles followed.

"And you want a glass of milk to go with that?" Mr. Clemens huffed.

"Ahhhhmmm…." Freddie mumbled.

Everyone in class roared in laughter. Mr. Clemens pouted and whacked Freddie's arm chair with a stick.

"Huh? What!" Freddie woke up in a fright. Little did he know that he was talking in his sleep and embarrassed himself to the whole class. He wiped his saliva at the edges of his mouth. The class was now hysterical.

"Well then. Now that you're awake, tell me when did the Battle of Waterloo happened?" he asked.

"Uh, er… June 18, 1815," Freddie answered, rubbing his eyes.

Mr. Clemens nodded. "I might consider you as a very smart boy and you have never disappointed me with your grades but pay attention to class, Benson. I do not like it when students doze off during my time." He went back to his table and went on. "As I said, Napoleon I and his armies battled the Austrian, Prussian and British troops on June 18, 1815 as snoozles stated," he stared icily at Freddie and some pupils chuckled.

Freddie just sank to his chair and tried to keep himself awake.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You got a little um… something," Carly pointed at her mouth, showing her best friend the cheese remains on the side of her mouth. Sam licked it up in one swoop. After a few minutes, Freddie jumped in.

"Hey," he greeted droopily.

"Hey," Carly greeted back. "Why so glum?"

"I became the laughing stock of my history class a few minutes ago," he answered nonchalantly. He took a seat next to Carly and took out his packed lunch. His mom always insisted that he should bring food and not buy at the school lunch for the fear that his son would one day end up in the hospital and "die because of constant vomiting."

"And you became a laughing stock, why?" Sam asked, suddenly interested at the sequence of events.

"I slept during Mr. Clemens' class. I talked at my sleep and realized I drooled at my history book."

Sam shook her head and imagined a pool of drool dripping on Freddie's book and a couple of schoolmates jeering at Freddie. She smiled to no one in particular. "Yeah. I would love to see that. Too bad I missed it and I wasn't the one who caused your total humiliation."

Carly grinned and turned to him who began attacking his porridge. "Why did you fell asleep all of a sudden? I thought the Freddie I know is always attentive and gets high grades in like, every class I know."

Freddie dropped his spoon and thought for a while. Why did he fell asleep, anyway? Not that History was much of a boring subject to him. Lack of sleep may be the answer. He did not remember getting a wink of sleep last night. He was so preoccupied thinking about something. About his life, his possessive mother, school and to Carly, Sam and Nicole – the girls who made such great impact on his life.

Carly was a great friend to him. He supported him, never threw insults at him, covered him up when he was totally hectic about his mom and consoled when he and Sam fight. He was his crush, sometimes mistaken with love. But he thought she doesn't love him, that's a first. Boys were attracted to her, not only because of her pretty face and her popularity, but also because of the way she acts towards everyone. He tried many times to impress her but failed. Several occasions she said yes to his flirtations, but deep in his heart he knew that she was just being a friend. But no matter what, he'll try his best to be with her especially at times when he needed her, even if it means giving up his love.

Sam was also his best friend, although there were times that he didn't even want to consider it. She was mean and a bully to almost everybody, and teachers even doubted that she'll graduate and step to college. She was Freddie's greatest enemy, but she was also a great friend. Though she never admitted it, she also supported Freddie. Sometimes, he thought that he couldn't live without Sam's daily insults and beatings. It became a part of him, and he didn't want to lose it. He thought about his feelings for Sam. Yes, she's really just a friend. But could it grow into something more? This happening is rather doubtful. But just like Sam, things can be unpredictable. Some raging hobo could just come and attack Sam and poof! The next thing you knew, Sam and Freddie are getting married. He shook this thought away. That would be downright odd.

About Nicole. They weren't really close. But for a few days now, they've been spending a lot of time with each other. And he got to know the head cheerleader. She wasn't an actual snob. She just wants to tell what she knows, to express herself. She's very daring and would not hesitate to correct someone if she knew that person is wrong. Like a lot of cheerleaders, she has her own insecurities and misunderstandings. Sometimes, she just wanted to fit in. Being a cheerleader and being ranked as one of the persons who have an active social life put a lot of pressure to her. And just like Freddie, she had a wreck of a father, which is also the cause why she never had a steady boyfriend. She's been acting a little weird and nervous around Freddie in which he noticed and sometimes he wanted to be responsive to her feelings, but never got the courage to do it. The way the female mind works was always a mystery to him, and he needed help as much as he can get.

"Lack of sleep," he said simply.

"Wow. It took you a long time to just say three words," Sam implied. "I never thought you could be this slow."

Freddie grimaced. Another insult. That was the thing he disliked about Sam and sometimes he was amused about it. Explanation? He doesn't know either.

"You know, Saturday's getting pretty close and you know what that means," Carly smiled. "P-A-R-T-Y!"

Sam snickered. "It's been quite a while since I went to a party."

"Probably because everyone's afraid to invite you coz you'll destroy the party," Freddie chimed as he sipped his drink.

"You know what I think, Benson," Sam shot back but was immediately interrupted by Carly.

"What about that English contest you two are doing?" she said.

The two of them looked at each other. In fact, they already finished it. Sam told him that she didn't want anyone to read it until Ms. Dillinger read it first. Their teacher hasn't graded it yet, but they hope they would win. Sam even cooperated with him. She commented that it was fun, as fun as the first time she read an actual book.

Sam turned to her. "It's done."

"I'm impressed," she complimented. "It's like the first thing you did together and Freddie's still breathing."

"About the party," she continued. "You think it's gonna be great?"

Sam nodded. "I don't usually get this feeling, but I think it's gonna be fun. Well, phenomenal in the least."

"Do you think there will be a best dressed contest?"

"Knowing Nicole, there will be. I'm kinda going for a hotdog eating contest. In that way, I'll be stuffed."

"What d'you think, Freddie?" Carly went to Freddie.

He did not respond and was off to a distant world.

"Uh, dorkwad? Carly's talking to you. Carly Shay," Sam emphasized.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Carly's POV**

Why is Freddie ignoring us? Ignoring me? He's been like this for days. I can't stand it when he acts as if I wasn't there. Have I done something wrong? My gut feels horrible. I feel horrible. Now, I'm trying to hold back tears. Afraid of anyone seeing me weeping, I ran. I ran as far as my legs can take me. I ran to the nearest restroom and shut the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Freddie's POV**

What just happened? Did Carly just ran? Where did she go?

Sam's next motion just confirmed it all. "Nice going, heartbreaker. You just made Carly cry."

I was undeniably puzzled. "I did?"

"Are you smart or not? Of course you made her cry! Ever since you've been going out with that stuck up cheerleader, you've been acting coldly to Carly. You ignored her! You acted like you hate her! What is wrong with you, Freddie!" Sam's loud voice garnered a lot of stares form the other students in the cafeteria. "Oh come on, people! Would you just mind your own business?" The people just shrugged and returned their attention to their food.

I didn't know I hurt Carly like that. I was just thinking a lot by myself. I never wanted to ignore her.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "It's all a misunderstanding."

"Say it to her! Not to me!" Sam was really angry this time. "I may be the most arrogant person in this world, but I care about Carly! The way she feels is my concern!"

I never thought that Sam, of all people would act like that. Then again, Carly was her best friend. Best friends are sensitive to each other's feelings.

"Go tell her before I go whoop you up," Sam ordered. Her eyes then softened and lowered her tone. "Tell her."

I nodded and searched for her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Carly's POV**

I spewed water at my face. I looked at my reflection. I look terrible. How can I go out and face Sam and Freddie like this? How can I explain to them why I got up and ran away like a silly little preschooler who got offended by a fellow classmate? I've never been this emotional before. Why do I have to be like this at the wrong time?

"Uh, Carly?" Arianne, a girl from my French class stepped out from the cubicle and went towards me. I dried my tears as fast as I could.

"I-I'm okay," I told her.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying for weeks now," she queried.

I faced her. "I'm fine. Everything's okay, Arianne." I smiled reassuringly to her.

She smiled back at me. "If you need anything, just call me. Okay?"

I nodded. "Kay."

She went t the door and I continuously flashed my face with water. Get a grip, Carly! Suddenly, Ariane came back.

"Carly, Freddie's waiting at the door, looking for you."

I gasped and flashed myself with water again for the last time and combed my hair briskly.

"Take it easy, Carly," she giggled at me being frantic.

"Easy for you to say," I retorted and asked her. "Do I look okay? Do I still look flushed?"

She placed his hands on my shoulder. "You'll always look great to Freddie," she grinned mischievously. "Carly, I think you're in love."

"What?" I gasped in disbelief. "How can you say that?"

She smirked. "Well, Freddie was acting agitated when I talked to him saying that she wanted to talk to you immediately and that it was something important, and then you catch him looking at you or when he flashes a smile at you, your cheeks would turn red as a tomato and then you – "

"Okay, okay! I get the point," I stopped her.

"So you admit it! You like Freddie!"

"No. Of course not."

"I know you like him. It's written all over your face!" she squealed. "Freddie and Carly sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Shut it, Arianne. Don't go old school on me." Arianne can be irritating sometimes.

"C'mere," she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. There was Freddie, looking really worried.

"Here's _your _Carly," she told him, emphasizing the _your_. She looked at me, then at Freddie, then at me again. "I'm gonna leave you two alone so you can have that _talk_. Later, Carly." She waved. Ugh! Arianne, you are so gonna pay for this.

After a few minutes of brutal silence, Freddie piped. "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not angry with you, Fredward Benson."

He smiled and dug his hands on his pockets. A really awkward moment for him. "I'm really sorry if I haven't been paying attention for some time. I've been thinking quite a lot lately."

"I know that. You're Freddie! Of course you think a lot!" I punched him playfully at the arm. He laughed and my heart fluttered uncontrollably.

"So, everything cool?" His flashed his gorgeous brown eyes and I felt like I was in heaven.

"Yeah. Definitely." That gut busting feeling's back again! But the feeling is more intense than ever. Thinking about the proximity between me and Freddie made my stomach flip and flop and the way I can make out of his features. His brown hair, his adorable eyes, his build and most of all, his smile; all of this came in one package also know as Freddie Benson, the guy who's living right across the hall, the guy with a wreck of a mother, the guy behind iCarly, the guy who has been with me all this time, and the guy… who never stopped caring about me… He's, he's… oh jank it! I can't tell him!

"Uh, Carly? I think you're the one ignoring me now," he said, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Oh. Freddie. I was just um… Sorry I drifted to a – "

He shushed me and held my hand. Jeez! It's warm! "It's okay. Now we're even."

And with that simple hand touching thingy, that feeling's back again! Curse you hormones! Curse my gut! And there's that smile again! Oh please, spirits help me! I think I'm gonna faint at throw up at the same time! Good thing I still have my bearings.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Freddie's POV**

There's this some kind of new glow between the two of us. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who can see it, who can sense it, who can feel it. She's been a little uneasy, and the way I touched her hand made her more uncomfortable. I wish I didn't do it. I don't want make her uncomfortable. But for some reason, I think _both _of us liked it. Yeah, _both_. Our hands bore to each others hands, not wanting to let go.

My mind kept on telling me to make the first move. I'm a guy! Guys should make the first move. But other girls hate it when guys make the move which is totally crossing the boundaries. Is Carly like that girl?

Both of us are deep in thought. _Come on, Freddie! You are just wasting your minutes here! Do it now! You did it with Sam! Why would Carly be any difference? Why are you so afraid? She'll like it! No! For heaven's sake, don't do it! You are advancing too much. _My mind was in complete battle whether I should do it or not. My head is pounding because of it. The other side of my completely busted brain won. I think I should do it when the time is right.

"Carly?"

"Yeah?" She said in a very sweet voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." And then she laughed. "Can't think of anything else to say?"

I laughed too. She was right. I hope I'm not making a total doof of myself.

"You know, sometimes I just want to know what's going on your head," she told me.

"You mean, you want to be a mind reader?" I asked.

"Well, sort of," she admitted.

I let loose a chuckle. Oh, the irony!

"What's so funny?"

"It's just the same story that Sam and I did. The main character's got mind reading abilities."

She paused for a while. "That's weird. But it's just like the writers."

"Are you saying Sam and I are weird?"

She laughed again. "I'd love to read it sometime. Promise me that as soon the Ms. Dillinger gave it back to you guys you'll hand it over to me. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," I mocked a salute. Seconds of silence followed.

"You really want to see what's been going on inside my mind?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

I shrugged. "Well you wouldn't like it. My brain's pretty messy."

She shook her head. "No. I don't think it really is."

"Then what about yours?"

"You'd like to see mine?"

I nodded. Hey! Who wouldn't want to have a tour inside Carly Shay's brilliant brain?

"Then I guess you have to wait," a smug spread across her face.

"Wait for what?" I asked curiously.

"Just wait," she answered simply.

Girls really are confusing! I certainly wish that I was like the Jeff from the story. He gets the girl when the story ends. I wish that reality can be like stories; they have happy endings. I do hope mine does. And as if my life really was a story, the bell rang signaling everyone to go to their next class.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go," she bid me goodbye.

"See you after school?"

She turned around and waved. "Totally!" And with another turn at the hallway, she was gone.

Being a teenager really is difficult. Having growing feelings with different girls is rather conflicting. What do I do? Who really is the right one? I think I should take Carly's advice. I should just wait.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So… what do you guys think? Was it too long? Or too much Creddie for ya? Well, I made a Seddie oneshot to make up for it. I know it's kinda cheesy but nevertheless, I do hope you'll like it. Just keep on voting. There are a few chapters left. Do you guys want me to continue even if the chapter's over? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: iOpen Up

**Title: iGot Invited**

**Because of our one week break, the old folks allowed me to update this story (and all day access to my favorite sites and that includes ). This is actually a short Seddie chapter. Please read and review!**

Poll results as of 10/01/09

Creddie - 14

Seddie - 15

Nreddie/Frecole - 4

**Disclaimer: **Can a twelve year old girl own a popular TV show? No… not a chance…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: iOpen Up**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Study Hall:**

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam!" I ran after her. It's absurd that you'll see me running after the girl who has tortured me for as long as I could remember; I think she's the best person to talk to, besides Carly and Spencer that is.

"What do you want, dorkwad?" she said, hinting her annoyance. "Just go away. I'm not in the mood for chit-chat.

"Please just hear me out." I took a deep breath and blurted out. "Do you like me?"

Her eyes grew wide. Naturally I was expecting hers to bulge and pop out of her eye sockets. But no. It didn't happen.

"Now that's the question I never thought you'd ask me and the same question that I should be beating you up right now. But I'm so bummed that I can't do that, so it must be your lucky day," she huffed and turned to the next hallway.

"Wait!" I caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"What is it, Freddie?" she seemed really annoyed this time. Maybe it's not the right time to be asking her that certain question. She's really down today. But I'm desperate. I need to talk to her.

"Just answer the question and you can beat me up as much as you like."

She nudged. She inhaled deeply. "Yes. I like you. That's the reason why I hang out with you and Carly, no matter how much I can't stand it when I'm around with too much people."

I nodded. "Same goes here." I smiled again, thinking at how crazy that sounds. "But I like hanging around with a lot of people."

She chuckled. "You know, you really are weird. That's why you are so irresistible to rough you up." She looked at her purple Converse shoes. "And that's why I like you a lot."

"You know, you're like different," she looked up to me and continued. "You hate it when I just pound on you just for kicks. But unlike any other guys, you can seem to stand those beatings I give almost regularly."

She smirked. "Yeah, Gibby can stand one of my Texas wedgies."

I laughed at the sight of Sam giving him one of her renounced wedgies.

"You can resist like every single torture I give you. Sometimes, it goes to your head and you'd seek revenge or something… But even with all that insults and beatings, you still have the guts, even if you do have any guts left, to be with me and Carly."

I smiled. "Well, my day wouldn't be complete without your affronts –"

"And your day wouldn't be complete too without hanging out with Carly," she added.

I nodded.

"Thanks," she said, breaking the silence.

I cocked my eyebrow. "For what?"

"I dunno. Maybe for telling me that you like me even with all that mean things I did to you."

"Well, friends can stand the mean things they'll do to each other."

She grinned. "Yeah. It's a love-hate thing. People wouldn't understand except us."

I laughed. I thought about the 'love-hate thing.' "Nicely put. I'm guessing that you're no longer glum."

She nodded, the way she smiled made me grin stupidly too.

"I have to go," she told me. "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes. Don't get detention. We have another iCarly rehearsal after school. And don't be late."

She shook her head. "That would be unlikely. Churros!"

"Yeah. Bye, Puckett." I waved and she was off.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, that was pretty short. The "I like you." thing doesn't really state if Sam really does like Freddie as a friend or even more. It depends on how you interpret it. This chapter happened on Friday and the party is on Saturday, so it means that you guys really have to vote because there's gonna be one or two chapters left. If you want Seddie, Creddie or Nreddie/Frecole, please vote! Actually, it also depends on you guys if you want me to continue even if the party's over. I'd like to post a Frecole/Nreddie chapter coz you barely read anything like that in this story. Thanks again for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: iParty Tonight part one

**Title: iGot Invited**

**Hey there again. I read some of the reviews and I might as well make this a Creddie chapter. I just figured that I should just make 30% of the iCarly fans happy by making a Creddie chapter. To the Seddie fans, please don't kill me! I'm also gonna squeeze a little Frecole/Nreddie love if ya guys know what I mean. Well, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: **I, ******** *****, do not own iCarly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: iParty Tonight part one**

"Where is she? The party started like half an hour ago and she still isn't here," Freddie paced back and forth, wondering where his other friend was. Both he and Carly were standing at Nicole's front yard, anxiously waiting for Sam to arrive.

Carly pulled out her phone. "I'll try to call her _again_. Cross your fingers. Hope she'll answer this or we're going inside the party without her.

"I'm crossing everything I got," Freddie murmured.

She went to find Sam's number on her contacts and pressed "call." The phone rang. "Come on. Come on. Pick up. Pick up."

"Carly!" a voice from the phone shouted.

"Sam! The party's already starting. Where are you?"

"I'm in the taxi cab. Hey! Speed up a little!" Sam roared at the driver.

"Why on earth do you have to be late right now? Right on the special party of our entire high school lives?"

"Sorry Carls, but I kinda did something horrible to Ms. Baronne and I got - "

"Detention," Carly finished for her.

Sam smirked even though she knew very well that she couldn't see her. "You know, I always have the felling you know everything that I do."

"Hurry up Sam!" Freddie called out.

"Don't worry Freducation. I'm sure there's enough punch to dump on your head. Just go in without me. I'll be there in a few minutes. Later!"

Carly ended the phone call. "Great. Why does she have to have detention right now? I want all three of us to have fun together."

Freddie shrugged. "Well, she said that she'll be here. All we have to do is to wait for her inside. Nicole wants us in there. You trust Sam, right?"

Carly rolled her eyes; as if it was the most pathetic question she was ever asked. "Of course I do!"

"Then she'll be here. Come on, let's get inside. It's freezing here," he motioned. They gained entrance but a guard, a really muscular guard, asked their names.

"Carly Shay."

"Freddie Benson."

The guard checked their names off the list and opened the door wide for them to enter.

There was a lot of loud music, people goofing off; it really was a wild and fun party, just as Carly and Freddie imagined and what Mrs. Benson feared. They placed their gifts at the table where the others were.

"Isn't this great? It would be more fun if Sam were here," she sighed.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm terribly looking forward to the time when she'll dump the punch bowel on me or stick the fish sticks on my nose."

"Hey Carly Shay!" Leila Dupin, the brunette's classmate during French classes called Carly to come to her.

Freddie, noticing his companion being really anxious asked if she was okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"But you look so pale. And Leila's calling you. Why won't you talk to her?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Carly's POV**

"Why won't you talk to her?" he questioned curiously.

It took me a while to answer him. I don't want to leave him, actually. He might do something… I dunno, _uncool_ that will get him thrown out of the party. There's nothing to be afraid off, Carly! I mean, he's not _uncool_, is he? And besides, there's no way Nicole would throw her out. The gal's gah gah for Freddie! Maybe leaving him alone for a few minutes wouldn't hurt. His friends are here. Maybe he can talk to them while I chat with some of mine.

"Uh, Freddie? Will it be okay if I talk to Leila and the others for a sec?" I asked politely.

He nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"You're not gonna do something stupid, are you?"

"Pscchhh… I'm not Sam nor Spencer."

I gazed at him questioningly. "Are you sure 'bout that?"

"I, Freddie Benson, will not do anything stupid for the rest of the night."

"Stop mocking me," Carly punched him softly. "Talk to you later." I strolled towards Leila and her fellow buddies.

"Hey, so, how's it goin?" Leila smiled and gestured a high-five.

"Good. Fantastic. Awesome!" I squeeled.

"Great that you got in one of the coolest party ever in Ridgeway," Janice shrieked with excitement.

"Yeah. All of the popular students are here," Leila's stare went to Jake Crandall. "And the so are the major hotties."

"Yeah! Even Cranky Franky is here."

I just laughed with all the other girls.

"Sorry that I have to drag you away from your boyfriend, Carly," Leila nudged.

I gaped at her. "What?!?" Freddie's not my boyfriend." I said his name in a hush tone.

She only laughed at my childishness. "No need to whisper. The music's too loud so no one can hear you."

"Why would you even think that Freddie and I are going out?"

She placed a finger on her chin. "Well, the way you've been acting lately, and from what Arianne told me last Thursday, yeah! I know you two are dating!"

Before she could protest, Denise popped in.

"And the way you eyed him when he's with Sam, Nicole, Debby, Shannon… man! We girls can definitely tell you're green with envy."

My mouth went wide open. I can't believe it! They all think I'm jealous with Nicole and Freddie! I was the one who wanted those two to end up together! And Freddie and Sam?! There's no way those two will even be together in the same room without even fighting! Yeah, they've kissed, I know that. But come on!

"Me? Jealous? With Sam?! Oh come on! You seriously think I would get jealous when Freddie's hanging out with other girls?"

The girls only looked at each other and smirked. "If you're not acting like a complete paranoid right now we'll probably believe you."

"Sorry guys but Freddie's just a great friend –"

"And can be a great BF," Amanda cut in.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I admit it. He _can_ be a good BF." As I said this, I noticed that they were all wearing those devious, slick smiles.

"Oh wipe that grin of your faces!" I was really hectic now. "But I know he's not really meant for me."

Janice stepped in. "Girl, you've got some serious love analyzing to go through. I mean, look at him." She pointed at Freddie, who was making himself comfortable as he sat at the couch, talking to some guys; popular guys.

I raised my eyebrow. "What about him?"

Janice sighed. "That guy likes you ever since he met you – or so I was told. You think that he might have given up on you by then? No. I don't think so, chica."

"Now, I hate to admit it, but your guy friend has reached the boundaries of a nerd to a hunk muffin. Have you ever noticed the sudden growth spurt, voice changes, maturity and popularity outbreak?" she noticed my sudden speechlessness. "Oh come on, girl! If you haven't got through puberty yet then you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Well… I, um, I did notice that. But…"

"But?" they all queried questioningly.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I like him as much as he likes me."

"Do you get butterflies in your stomach when you're alone with him?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Do you blush constantly when you see him?"

"Maybe."

"When he starts to leave do you wish over and over again that he would stay?"

"Yeah but –"

"Then you _do_ like him!" All of them said in chorus.

I shifted my feet. I never thought about this, not to mention seriously. I tried to picture the perfect guy for me, and somehow, most of them ended up to be the image of the geek who runs the iCarly system. I think I should rub off the "geek" thing. He's not much of a geek right now. If he was, why would he even be here?

"Wait. Why do you guys want me toend up with Freddie?"

"Because, darling, we hate to see you always going puppy dog when you're with him and he's sort of not man enough to even ask you out."

I bit my lower lip. "Well he did ask me out a couple of times but I said no."

"Hmm…" Denise slit her eyes. "That's why he doesn't want to ask you out anymore because he didn't want to be turned down again."

I tried to picture the times that I denied his offers and what would happen if I said yes to him.

"Then go ask him," Janice suggested.

I gasped. "No! No way I'm gonna do that!"

"Why not?" Leila told me. "You don't like him?"

"No. Not that," I paused for a while. I do like Freddie. It just took four of my friends for me to realize it. "I like him. But, I dunno. He'll probably laugh at me."

Janice once again stepped in. "Look, Carly. This is Freddie were talking about here. That guy is not gonna pass up the chance especially if the girl he's after is asking him to go out on a date. Na-uh. I don't think he will."

"Well…" I shifted my feet nervously again. "I kinda intended him to be with Nicole instead."

A series of "what?"s and gasps followed.

Leila shook me until I got so dizzy with all that shaking. "Are you crazy? He deserves you! No matter how cool or popular or how insanely hot that Nicole is!"

"But she's nice from what I've heard from him," I pointed out.

"You're not getting the point! Freddie deserves you. And he would be in better terms with you than with any other guy cause he already knows you a lot and the same goes for him. Do you not realize what I'm telling you?"

I nodded. I never thought Leila could be this 'straight-to-the-point' kind of gal. Especially when it comes to boys. The next thing I knew, Amanda pushed me towards the couch where you-know-who and company was located.

They all stared at me, but Freddie stared the hardest. I tried to keep my composure.

"Uh, hey! Hi!" I stopped for a second. "I'm really freaking you out right now, aren't I?"

They all nodded slowly.

"Dude," Randy Kovacs, a Hungarian exchange student, patted Freddie at the shoulder. "I guess we have to go now." He winked at him. "Catch ya later, dude!" Freddie nodded and they left, leaving the two of us _alone_.

We just gawked at each other for a while until he said something.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. I just asked you if Sam's already here."

I scanned the whole living room for a while. There were a lot of people, some where torturing each other but no. They were not Sam. I shook my head. "Nah. She's still not here."

We were silent for a moment. "Can't wait for Sam to pound on you?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Maybe."

The silence came back again. He looked at me and patted lightly the couch. "There's still room for one more," he smiled broadly.

I smiled shyly and took a seta next to him. "So, how did your guy-to-guy chat with Danny, Randy, Trevor and Seth go?"

"It was nice. The dudes were talking about motorcycles, video games, insane teachers and," he chapped his lips. "the ladies."

"Oh. You were talking 'bout girls," I answered half giggling. "Of course you were."

"They were like ranking the hottest girls here in the party," he continued, looking at everything except me.

"Who ranked one? Nicole probably. Or maybe Wendy," I told him, trying to sound amused.

"They said Nicole was pretty hot, so is Wendy." And then he laughed. "I shouldn't be discussing about cute girls with you."

I smirked ad chuckled. "Why? You think I'd get conscious about not being a cute girl?"

He finally looked at me with those adorable brown eyes and said, "I don't think you need to be conscious." He curled his lips into a genuine smile. "I think you're beautiful, Carly."

Oh my gosh! Somebody slap me right now. Man! The fluffy thing in my stomach is coming back now. I do hope I won't throw up at Freddie. And there it goes again. Freddie flickering his eyes and flashing that smile of his again.

I felt like the time Spencer took me to a rollercoaster. I was really nervous in getting in. My heart beats rapidly, I feel exhilarating. When I took a seat next to Spencer, the beating increased and I was getting very panicky. He told me to let it all out; which means, I should scream. Spencer might be a goofball sometimes, but I always trust his advice. OS I screamed as loud as I could, I let all my fear out. After the ride, I felt a kind of happiness I can't even explain. I'll just say I'm completely happy. What if I just let all my emotions out; just pour it all to Freddie? I leaned to my left. And as expected, Leila, Denise, Amanda and Janice where there waiting for me to make the move. Should I do it?

Wait. Something's going on. Our faces are deliberately closing in. Come on head, stop! You can't kiss Freddie here, in a room full of witnesses. I can see at the corner of my eye that Leila and the others were jumping up and down and Janice was practically choking Denise because of the 'excitement.' Well, maybe I'll just let it slide.

And as if the whole world doesn't want me to make out with Freddie, Nicole showed up.

"Hey, Carly. Can I talk to you for a sec? It wouldn't last more than a minute, I promise," she told me.

"AWWWWW!!" Janice, Denise, Amanda and Leslie cried, upset that me and you-know-who didn't get a chance to lip lock. When they noticed that their 'aww' was volume enough for many people to hear, Janice quipped. "Uh, that was nothing. Just uh… just continue what you were doing."

And as if nothing went wrong, everyone continued dancing and goofing.

Freddie just rubbed the back of his head out of total embarrassment and I agreed to speak to her. We went to a corner where the noise from the subwoofers weren't so loud.

I started the conversation. "So, you wanted to say something to me?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "Is it okay for you if I like your best friend?"

I was completely shocked at this. I knew it! Nicole is interested in Freddie!

"I'm not actually pertaining to Sam. I'm pertaining to you know…" her gaze went to a certain boy who was sitting on her couch drinking soda. "… the guy who you talked to just earlier, your _other_ best friend?" She bit her lower lip.

I shook my head. "I know you like Freddie from the start. That's why you invited us to this whole shindig, right?

She nodded. "But don't get me wrong. You guys are totally cool so I wouldn't think twice in inviting you. But don't avoid the question. Is it… really okay with you? I mean, I want to date him. Really, I do. But I want to get your opinion first."

There goes my stomach. It goes flip and flop but in a different way. It felt a lot more different than the way I felt like minutes ago. I tried to play it cool. "If you really like him and if he likes you, then I guess I'm cool with it."

"But what about you and Sam?" she questioned.

"What about us? We're just three best buds," when I finished saying that, I felt another pow in my gut.

"Yeah but I'm getting the feeling you guys like him too," she sighed.

"I wasn't expecting you actually to like a guy like him. Don't cheerleaders only date jocks?" Man! Did I just say that?

She shrugged and turned her attention to her shoes. "Mmhhppp… it doesn't always work that way. Jocks sometimes can be too much for my taste and, ever since Freddie tutored me in Science and English, I saw him in a different light."

"Oh," that was all I can say. Freddie never told me he tutored anyone. Another pow in my gut. I can't take it anymore! I really need to talk to him and tell him everything even if he won't be my (I can't believe I'm even considering this) boyfriend.

"Are you sure you're okay with it? I mean we could always let him choose."

"No! No, I'm perfectly fine. How can I be not fine? I'm fine! No need to worry 'bout me! I'm fine to go!"

"You don't sound that you're fine with this."

"Carly! Freddie! Your girl is here!" a familiar voice shouted across the room.

"Sam!" both Freddie and me rushed to her. Thank heavens Sam arrived! She arrived just in time for me to break up with Nicole's further interrogation.

Sam grinned. "Hey ya guys. What did I miss?"

"Well, not much. There were a lot of dancing and singing and some people are at Nicole's pool –"

Freddie was interrupted when Sam took his soda and poured it all over his head. "That was my way of saying sorry for being so late."

"Aw, ugh Ahhh! You're lucky I brought an extra shirt," Freddie grimaced.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Freddie's POV**

Thanks a lot, Sam. Now I'm soaking wet. Good thing I brought another shirt. Bummer. Carly was the one who picked this outfit. Well, I'd better get dressed now. But there's only one problem; Where's the bathroom?

Technically, I should ask Nicole. It's her house anyway. I went straight to her.

"Oh, hi Freddie! Why on earth are you soaked?"

"Just got dumped with soda by a girl whose name starts with an's'," I stated. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh. It's upstairs. Come on, I'll lead you there," she took my arm and began racing upstairs. Man! Her house is huge! We turned to the 3rd door at the hallway. "Take your time," she said and I closed the door.

I made a mad dash to the mirror. I look… okay… I took my wet shirt of – courtesy of Sam – and took my navy blue tee and black sweatshirt. I took my last glance at the mirror. I opened the door and to my surprise, Nicole was still there waiting for me.

"Do I look okay?" I couldn't help asking. Her stare went to me, giving me shivers to my spine, the same feeling I got when Shannon was flirting with me.

"You look totally awesome Freddie!" she said enthusiastically,

Wow. Not expecting to hear that from a cheerleader. I was kinda expecting her to go like "that shirt doesn't match with your shoes" or "who dressed you? Your mom?" But no. Na-uh. Negative. Nadda. It didn't happen.

"Really?"

She nodded. The way she nodded I kinda thought that her head would detach from her neck.

I kinda blushed at that comment. "Wow. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It's just a silly compliment. No big." Her big, dopey grin grew wider. Well, the dopey grin sure does fit her.

We are practically standing in a dark hallway only lit by a couple of night lamps. Just the two of us. _Alone_. Now what?

"Should we do something?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't think we can… you know… do something."

We stood there for a couple of minutes.

And then… She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Whoa! That certainly threw me off guard!

"That was for tutoring me and helping me pass last semester," she giggled. "Now c'me on," she took my hand and the race down the stairs began again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Freddie's POV**

"Ha! And I thought I was the abrasive one!" Sam laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. This night was too good to be true. It's truly worth the Sunday afternoons to be spent painting pots with my mom. Suddenly, the rock music changed to a kind of romantic theme.

Nicole clapped her hands to gain attention. "People. People. Please turn your attention here."

Everyone, even those at the pool stopped what they were doing. Wow. Nicole certainly has the leadership skills. Does she ever consider trying out for the girl scouts?

"Thank you. Now, everyone gather around here and form a circle." And as she instructed, we all gathered to a circle. I sat next to Randy and Trevor. I didn't sit next to Sam and Carly. Hey! With Sam holding a water bottle, I can't take any chances.

Nicole clapped again for attention. "I know it may sound so old-school but we are going to play seven minutes in heaven!"

Most of the girls clapped and shrieked while most of the boys (including me) groaned in frustration. "Don't worry. I'll make sure this game is going to be fun. Everyone has their turns. And to whoever the bottle will point to is the person you're going to locked inside my closet for seven minutes. My closet is spacious by the way so don't fret." She grinned. "Any questions?"

When most of us shook our heads, the game was officially starting.

"Who d'you think the bottle's gonna point to when your turn comes?" I heard Trevor ask Jamie, one of his closest friends.

"I do hope it will stop at Jessie. That girl is smokin' hot baby, hehe," he knuckle-touched with Trevor.

"Good choice my man," Trevor commented. "How 'bout you Randy?"

"I dunno. Rachel I guess. Or maybe Amanda. Amanda's cool."

"Not bad. How 'bout you, Freddo?"

I shrugged. "I well… I don't know. I guess the bottle's gonna decide."

"What if it lands on Puckett?" Randy asked. Knowing what my initial reaction would be.

30 minutes has passed and then it was Sam's turn. I sat erect, wondering who the unlucky soul was. Sam kissed the bottle first and muttered a few words, then spun it around. The bottle seemed to spin endlessly, but after a few seconds, it began to slow down. I anxiously waited where the bottle would point to and then…

The bottle stopped.

It stopped at…

Jennifer Smith?!?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That was part one people. I'm not good at writing fluff, aren't I? I haven't experienced love before. I tried to watch sappy love shows so my mind can be capable of thinking 'fluffy' plots. Anyway, was it good? Bad? Disgusting? Let me know what you think! Tune in for part two!**


	9. Chapter 9: iParty Tonight part two

**Title: iGot Invited**

** AHHH!! This chapter got deleted!! I have to make certain adjustments… **

**Oh well… here's chapter 9! My sincerest apoligies for not being able to update this story for about uhh… a month by now. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed this story, added to their favorites, added this to their story alerts, added me to their author alerts and added me to their favorite authors. It means so much to me! (*sniff!*). The poll is closed now, by the way. If you want to see who won then go to my profile. This is part two and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN iCARLY! (Talk about being moody…)

* * *

**Chapter 9: iParty Tonight part two**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Jennifer Smith?!?

I have to get inside a closet with Jennifer Smith?!?

I took a peek a Jen. She looked as flabbergasted as I am. "Uh-oh."

And the next thing I knew most of the population inside the room where jeering and laughing at me and Jen.

"Quit it or it will be the last time you'll be laughing," I shot back.

Nicole snickered. "Well, rules are rules. Smith. Puckett. Time for you to hit the closet." A series of chuckles followed.

I made a face and went with Jennifer inside the closet. I slowly closed the door and then an outburst of laughter followed.

"Ooohhhhh!" I heard a boy cooed. "What will Puckett and Smith do now?" Another irritating burst of chuckles.

I regret even joining this game. I told Carly this was a bad idea. Well, the image of smooching with a hot guy sure is pleasant, but now this?!

I scanned the closet even though it was pitch black. "Wow. She wasn't kidding when she told us that her closet's spacious."

"Um, Sam? What do we do?" Jen asked me.

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you think we should do? Kiss? Nah. I don't think so. Unless one of us is a lesbian."

"Pfffttt… Yah right," she agreed.

----Moment of Silence---

"So…"

"So…"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes though she can't see me. "What is it? I told you that we're just gonna stand here and do nothing."

"Yah but they're waiting for us to come out expecting us to do something," I heard her say.

"Then what do you want us to do?"

"I dunno…"

"D'you think they want us to kiss?"

"No!" She yelled.

I nodded. "That's the word I was expecting you to say."

"Then what should we do for the next five minutes?"

"Hmm... well you're the popular one. Think of something cool."

"What if we play a game?"

"A what?!"

"You know. Game."

"Psschh… I thought you were gonna suggest something cool. Not something that 6th graders do during slumber parties."

She rolled her eyes. Wait. It's like pitch black in here! I can actually see her do that? "It's the best thing I can come up with. How 'bout you? Got anything else better to say?"

"D'you think that pulling each other's hair is fun?"

"NO!"

"Then you should think of something."

Jennifer just hummed. "Nah… Can't think of anything else." I rolled my eyes for like the 100th time. Curses I got stuck in a dark closet with an idiot; an idiot who doesn't know how to have fun in a closet.

"Have you ever been locked up inside a closet?" she asked me.

"Well…" I might say the right words did got stuck in my throat. I tried to swallow the big lump that was forming. Man! It's stuffy here. How did the guys even managed to survive here for like 30 seconds? "Once. But it's no big deal."

"Really? What did ya do?" She was really, REALLY getting into my personal space.

"I stared at the floor. "We talked and talked. I uh… never actually imagined to be talking with a guy for like 7 minutes without even beating him up."

"Was he handsome?"

My grin grew unconsciously. "I guess so. But hey! We can't see each other's faces in the closet coz of the superb darkness."

"I knew that. But before you went inside the closet, you did see his face, right?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

I thought for a moment if I should tell her or not. We're both girls, so… why not?

"He's –"

Wait. What are you doing, Sam? You are talking to Jennifer of all people! One of the certified blabbermouths of the school! You, Carly, the party attendees; which is composed of 16 people, and of course, "the guy" knows about that. You can't tell her. It's supposed to be a "cherished moment" that not everybody has to know, especially the talkative ones. "Sorry, Jen. Can't spill a word to you."

"Aw come on! Tell me!"

"Want a new bruise on your forehead?"

"No."

"Then I won't tell you."

"But aren't we supposed to be friends?"

I made a fake laugh. "Oh, really? Us? Friends? You might want to rephrase that coz I am not making friends with cheerleaders."

"I know that we have a reputation for not being that … uh… 'friendly' to people who ranked below our standards, but seriously. We are not that bad!"

"Pfftt… yeah, right."

"You're not getting it! Do you realize how hard it is to keep up with your image here in this school? We might look like totally hot and gorgeous monsters, but hey! We're people too, you know!"

I was about to make a hasty comment but then she again, she spoke up.

"Not all members of the cheerleading team are as superficial as you guys think. What about Nicole? She's nice enough to even invite you and your other friends."

"That's because she's only interested in Freddie!" Finally! I had my turn to rant on her face. Wait… where is her face?

"No. That's not it! Sure, she's coo coo for Freddie, but she likes you guys not only because you're popular or hosts of an entirely awesome web show. Nicole's not what you think she is. She's a lot nicer than the rest of us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. I don't want of us to fight, especially in a closet," I squinted my eyes. "You sure have the persuasive skills of my sister."

"Years of practice." From the sound of her voice, I can tell she's grinning happily by now.

----Moment of Silence---

"Sorry… about… the uh, whole thing," I started.

"It's fine. People sometimes get the misconception about us. You're not the only one actually," she answered casually.

"Yeah. I'm sure not the only one thinking you guys are complete nubs."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing."

"So…"

"So…" Man! Talk about awkward…

I heard her gulp. "Maybe our time is up."

"Well, they'll open the closet anyway if the 7 stupid minutes are done," I stated.

And as if on cue – or maybe they were listening to our conversation for the entire time – the door opened, revealing Nicole and her bud-buds.

"Hey! So??? Did you guys have fun?" They asked in a very questioning look.

"It was fine. We had a little girl talk," Jen answered for me. Good grief.

"There wasn't any smooching that happened?" Alexandria queried. A series of grunts, laughs, and exaggerated coughs and barfs followed. I glared at them and they instantly died down. Except Freddie, who was smirking stupidly right now. Why I'd wipe that ridiculous grin of your face, you wimp!

Again, Jen answered for me. "No you heck of a lump! Why should we kiss?"

I pointed at me and Jennifer back and forth. "Uh… the same gender? What is wrong with you people?" I scoffed. Jennifer and I went directly to the nearest couch and away from the crowd as possible.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Poor Sam. Although it was extremely hilarious that she got stuck with Smith inside a poorly lit room, it's really hard to hide the embarrassment. If I was her, I don't know what I would do.

Anyways, it was Carly's turn to spin the bottle. Almost all of the guys where waiting breathlessly for her to place it on the floor and give it a little twirl. She went red when she saw how many guys were now gazing at her, lovingly I might add. It gave me a slight pang at my stomach. What would I do if the bottle pointed at some jerk? Ugh! Better if I wouldn't look.

It seems like she already gave it a spin. The people beside me are closing in the bottle. Weird that they'd do that to Carly. But hey! Everyone likes Carly!

I tried desperately not to pull my gaze at the bottle. Come on Freddie! Your heart would break if you'll find out who the lucky guy… or girl is! I just can't. I crouched and buried my face in my arms. That should do it. Will the others think I'm crying? They'd better not.

So what if Carly's going to be stuck inside a closet with some random guy? It's not like it's my problem… is it? She can be with any guy she likes, that's the rule she implied and without any other terms, I must follow it. Oh well, suck it up Freddie!

And in a few seconds, I heard a lot of hooting. Well, I should probably see who the lucky guy is… and I might as well try not to kill him and shake hands… not grudgingly, but happily.

I'm still crouched, my eyes still closed. My brain kept on telling me to look up but my whole body's still hesitating. The hooting is staring to get louder and louder, also accompanied by my friends tapping my back suggestively. What the heck is going on?

I sprang my eyes open and my eyes darted at the bottle in front of me. Do I need to be more specific? It was actually POINTED at me!!!! Of all people! Me! Freddie Benson! The crowd grew wilder! And my friends began rubbing their shins and bumping their elbows at me. I tried to take a peek at Carly. She seemed as shock as I am, but I can see the anticipation written across her face. I really am going to be with Carly Shay! Inside a closet! All alone! For seven minutes! What am I going to do?!?!?!

* * *

** Sorry that it wasn't a very good chapter. I have been busy quite lately. I do hope you can understand. By the way, Iam already 13 years old! My birthday was last Wednesday and I'm pretty happy that I'm 13 now. I do wish I can mature and improve when it comes to writing. I'm not really confident 'bout my writing style and I do hope you guys will review and tell me what you think… Congrats to the Creddie fans and I do hope you'll read the last chapter! Byerz! Remember to feed the author!!!**


End file.
